


Cut to the Feeling

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry on Countdown Day 17, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown - Day 17Witch/ PsychicA spell that means you can hear the thoughts of the person you’re with, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Cut to the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trifle fast and loose with the prompt but I’m not that sorry 😁
> 
> Possibly a second NSFW chapter in the pipeline
> 
> Also there is no way Baz can read fast enough to get to that bit of ‘The Dark is Rising’ but I needed it so 🤷🏼♀️

Baz

We are both doing our homework when it happens. Well I am. Snows tapping his pen and thinking about food probably. It’s been raining all day. In spite of the weather Simon is still only wearing tracksuit bottoms because my life is a constant torment. I keep not looking at him. 

I feel it first, rolling nausea, I gag but nothing comes up. I look over and Simon is green, clutching his stomach. Then the headache hits.

“Baz, Baz, you ok?”

“Not really, I’ll live though, it’s powerful”

“What spell?”

“I can’t...”

There a knock at the door. Simon answers it 

“Hi Premal, what’s happening?”

Premal explains that there’s a spell. The wards are back up now, it will wear off in a couple of hours. We are all to stay locked in our rooms so the Anathema can protect us from each other, it’s safer that way.

I have a very bad feeling about this.  
“What spell Premal?”

“You don’t need to know that”

“I beg to fucking differ”

“We don’t know, possibly ‘great minds think alike’ it’s going to make you psychic though, hence the precautions. It only works with proximity so far”

“Are you making a very poor attempt at a joke Premal because I assure you I am not amu” door slams

OHMYFUCKINGSHITTINGMERLINSSNAKEFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKKILLSMEFUCKINGNOW

Simon

I guess the spell kicks in because suddenly I can feel? Hear? See? Baz flipping out. That’s a lot of swearing. A lot. It’s also hurting my head.

“Baz, pack it in please. It’s hurting me. I know it’s shit but we can do this” 

I can feel him panicking, its like a flood of bad. I guess there something he doesn’t want me to know. I’m not going to try an intrude though. That would be creepy and weird. 

“I’ve got an idea, read to me, then you’ll only be thinking the words and so will I, it won’t hurt”  
He feels calmer. Surprised. I should be offended by that. I do have good ideas occasionally. He raises his eyebrow at me so I guess he can feel my thoughts now too. 

I grab my copy of ‘The Dark is Rising’ I’ve haven’t had chance to start it because of the everything. I nicked it from a library over the summer.

“I can’t believe your making me handle stolen goods Snow, but thank you, this is a good idea”

I feel suddenly warm and I’m not sure if it’s me or him but I like it. I lay back down on my bed and Baz’s beautiful posh voice washes over me. The story is amazing and we are both well into it, I can feel Baz concentrating on each word then a sadness, deep and sore before he reads:

‘It is a burden...Make no mistake about that. Any great gift or power or talent is a burden and this more than any, and you will long to be free of it. But there is nothing to be done’

I do feel this sometimes, of course I do. We’re reading a book about a chosen one so some bits are closer, sharper, than I’d like, but I’m not feeling it right now, he is. 

“Baz, s’ok it’s not actually about me you know” I give him a grin that I hope will provoke him into sarcasm.

“No, Will seems much less annoying than you” 

“Can I come and sit next to you?” I have no idea why those word are coming out of my mouth but then my body is moving too. It’s much nicer being read to when you can feel the vibrations in the readers chest. Or maybe it’s just Baz’s chest. Its lovely. This is lovely. I snuggle in closer. 

Baz

Well. It was working. Snow had a rare moment of genius when he suggested reading but we should have stuck to Winnie the Pooh. Avoided all chosen one literature. And now he’s got his head on my shoulder and he likes it. I can feel how much he likes it. Fuck now he knows I like that he likes it. Shit. Read. Concentrate on not feeling. 

But Simon is a creature of action, he’s never had a feeling he hasn’t acted on and right now he’s feeling me. Running his fingers so gently along my jaw. I sigh without meaning to and I feel him feel me like it and then like that feeling. It’s intense. It’s amazing. It’s got to stop.

I start reading again and Simon makes a little disappointed noise in his throat. 

“Baz”  
“No Snow”  
“But”  
“It’s a bad idea”  
“Feels like a good one”  
“Stop talking about feelings Snow”  
“How about feeling them instead?”

He brushes my lips with his thumb and it send shivers through me. He groans and, fuck, it’s so hot. 

“Yes?”  
“OK”  
Like I could deny him anything. Like I can resist him when I can feel how much he wants me. Probably not me specifically though. Just this feedback loop of your own lust projected back onto you and magnified.

“Nope, it’s you. I know you can feel that it’s you”

His fingertips are skating down my neck. I’m just sensation. Raw, unfiltered, wide open. Merlin he knows, it’s so embarrassing. But he’s into it. 

“I didn’t know I was, that I, but I guess you know all this. And you, it’s the same” He laughs. 

Then he kisses me and the world cracks in two.


End file.
